eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet of Blue
|year = 1996 |semiplace = 24th |semipoints = 24 |position = -- |points = -- |previous = Verliebt in Dich |next = Zeit|image = }} Planet of Blue was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1996 in Oslo performed by Leon. The song was entered into an audio-only pre-qualifying round and was controversially eliminated as it finished in last place with only 24 points. With this result, Germany became the last of the founding seven nations to not be in a contest final, as well as snapping its unbroken streak of participation since 1956. Had it not been for this audio-only qualifier, Germany would have been relegated regardless as it had finished in last place the previous year. The unexpected result caused consternation in Germany and left the European Broadcasting Union facing the situation where its largest contributor at the time had to miss the contest. To avoid a re-occurrence in future years, the EBU introduced the controversial "Big Four" rule whereby Germany, along with France, Spain and the United Kingdom (and as of 2011, also Italy) as the largest contributors, would be guaranteed a place in the Eurovision final each year. Lyrics German= Heute düse ich ab ins All Beam mich hoch mit ‘nem grossen Knall Und der Countdown läuft Der Countdown läuft Schwerelos dort spazieren geh’n Will dich einmal von oben seh’n Du bist wunderschön, wunderschön Planet of blue, I love you, I love you Planet of blue, I love you, I love you Vieles könnte echt besser sein Vielleicht fällt mir hier oben was ein Ich weiß, der Countdown läuft Der Countdown läuft Irgendwann macht’s ‘nen grossen Knall Und das will ich auf keinen Fall Doch der Countdown läuft Der Countdown läuft Planet of blue, I love you, I love you Planet of blue, I love you, I love you (Der Countdown läuft, der Countdown läuft) (Der Countdown läuft, der Countdown läuft) Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one (Der Countdown läuft, der Countdown läuft) (Der Countdown läuft, der Countdown läuft) Der Countdown läuft Planet of blue, I love you, I love you (Der Countdown läuft, der Countdown läuft) Planet of blue, I love you, I love you (Der Countdown läuft, der Countdown läuft)http://4lyrics.eu/esc/1996/leon-planet-of-blue/ |-| Translation= Today I’m dashing up to space Beam me up with a big bang And the countdown’s on The countdown’s on Walking around weightlessly Wanting to see you from above You are wonderful, wonderful Planet of blue, I love you, I love you Planet of blue, I love you, I love you Many things really could be better Maybe up there something occurs to me I know the countdown’s on The countdown’s on One day there will be a big bang And I don’t want that in any case But the countdown’s on The countdown’s on Planet of blue, I love you, I love you Planet of blue, I love you, I love you (The countdown’s on, the countdown’s on) (The countdown’s on, the countdown’s on) Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one (The countdown’s on, the countdown’s on) (The countdown’s on, the countdown’s on) The countdown’s on Planet of blue, I love you, I love you (The countdown’s on, the countdown’s on) Planet of blue, I love you, I love you (The countdown’s on, the countdown’s on) References Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1996 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers